


Sweater Weather

by lesadhoe (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has anxiety, LMAO, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Seater Weather - The Neighbourhood, actions speak more than words, alex is pretty stupid tbh, in wich thomas is a sweetheart, they are in a beach party, they have a crush on each other, throwing rocks is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesadhoe
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Sweater Weather - The NeighbourhoodAlexander and the squad are at a party, and after drinking more shots than he can count, Alexander needs to get out of there immediately. But when he finds himself in a problematic situation, who would have guessed that his saviour would be Thomas Jefferson?





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another request is done!! Enjoy!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The odor of alcohol is heavy in the air, and mixed with the reek of sweat, it suffocates every one of the parting youths in the house. Alex is holding up his red cup as he navigates through the crowd of dancing bodies, making his way to the kitchen. The music is so loud, he can feel the floor trembling under his feet. 

Thanks to God, the kitchen is empty. There is no more sign of drunk people than the red cups with spilled liquid in the floor. As Alexander is pouring himself a cup of water, he finds himself surrounded by two drunk ass girls. They giggle when they spot him in the small room and they make their way to Alex, until they are both pressed against him. One of the girls brings her arm around his neck, pulling him against her mouth, which is so close he could smell all the different drinks she drank.

He shouldn't have come.

It’s the middle of winter, and Hamilton and his friends agreed on going on a road trip around America. The Schuylers couldn't come, and of course, Lafayette decided to invite Thomas Jefferson and James Madison without their  _ consent _ . This doesn't really bother Herc and John, but it sure bothers Alexander. Who would want to be around people who hate you on vacations? Certainly not Alexander Hamilton.

They stopped in a small town near a bay, and while they were touring in the center of the town, they came across a bunch of girls that were hanging out outside a cafe. He knew what he was getting into as he accepted Lafayette’s suggestion to accompany them and the squad to the party that the  girls were throwing that night at their house, but as he tries to free himself from the girl in front of him, he can't help the anger and regret that fills him up.

This is a clusterfuck and he is so drunk and tired, he can't fight against the girl who’s trying to kiss him. His gay ass can't handle it. So instead of fighting, he kneels in the floor and crawls as fast as he can, out of reach from the girls who pout at Hamilton’s successful escape.

Hamilton is sure he just crashed with someone when he gets up from the floor, but he can't be sure, the buzz of the alcohol is heavy in his head. He is manhandled by someone, he is not sure who, but the person is obviously strong enough to carry him out of the house.

Once he is outside the house, in the backyard to be specific, the person leaves him on the sand. Hamilton stands up, looking up for his savior. He knows he is fucked up when he recognizes the mat of curly hair that isn't facing him.

“Not gonna thank me?” Thomas snarls with his arms crossed in front of him.

“Was about to do it, asshole,” Alex can't see Jefferson's face because of the dark, but he  _ just knows _ that the man rolled his eyes at him. 

Alex can hear the sound of the waves crashing in the bay, like a lullaby sang by the earth. He takes a long sip from his cup, feeling the heavy taste of the beverage in his tongue burn deliciously his throat. The fresh and salty air is cold enough to sober him up a little as it aga blows against him. Thomas is standing beside him, looking at the foam of the waves bubbling and disappearing in the water. Alexander can feel how bland is the sand under his feet, so he seats in the sand, close to the water, and starts looking for shells close from where hie is seated. He can feel Thomas standing behind him, and when takes another sip from his drink, the drink is suddenly gone.

“That’s enough alcohol for the night,” says Jefferson as he spills what's left of the drink on the sand.

“Fuck you, I can drink more if I want to,” Hamilton stares angrily at him, and stands up holding a bunch of rocks in his hand. He turns around to go back to the crowded house, keeping the stones in his jeans pocket.

Thomas takes him by the arm and raises an eyebrow at him, “You're not going back, are you?”

Alex snatches his arm from Thomas's grasp and mumbles something under his breath. Of course he's not going back there. It was overwhelming to be surrounded by that much people, specially after that girl’s attempt to kiss him without permission. If he's honest, he is glad that Thomas saved him. Not that he would ever tell him that, of course. His anxiety was ready to kick in after the assault, and even though he escaped from the girl's grasp, he wouldn't have survived navigating the crowd to reach even the closest exit. Too many people, too much noise.

Alexander hugs himself, still angry about his drink. It has gotten colder since he left the warm crowd of bodies, and to his dismay, he forgot his jacket in the car, so to keep warmth he starts walking along the seaside, leaving Jefferson behind.

Hamilton is surprised when the southerner starts following him. He thought that the man would leave him eventually, but here he is, walking along the beach by his side on a cold night of December. Alexander decides to ignore him, he wanted to spend some time alone, but telling Jefferson to leave him would be rude after the man saved him from having an anxiety attack in the middle of the party.

Is not until the house starts fading behind the that Jefferson starts talking, “Are you cold?”

Hamilton looks at him, rising an eyebrow, “Can't you see that I'm basically trembling here?”

“You forgot your jacket, didn't you?”

Hamilton grunts, not looking at Thomas and continues walking. Once he gets closer to a wooden bridge, he starts taking the stones out from his pocket.

“Of course you did,” Thomas laughs, following close behind him. Alex is throwing the stones at the water, and when Thomas catches up with him Alex hits him on the side. Thomas takes his sweater off and lends it to a surprised Hamilton, “Here, use it.”

“But, y-you are gonna get cold.” Alex is looking at him with his eyes wide and Thomas just smiles.

“If it weren't so dark, you'd notice that I have a hoodie on.”

Alex’s looks at him weird, “You had two sweaters on?”

“Don’t judge me, and put the damn sweater.”

Alex laughs and with shyness he puts on the sweater. He is immediately greeted with warmth, the sweater is fluffy, and smells like Jefferson inside, and Alex can't help but nuzzle the damn thing. Thomas hums in what seems to be approval when Hamilton looks up at him smiling, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

They both stand there in silence. Alex keeps throwing the stones at the sea, and he hands a few to Thomas, who imitates him until all the stones are gone into the depths of the sea. A strong wind blows and Alex’s hair is set loose because of his hair binding breaking.

“Don't you dare tell anyone about this, asshole.” Says the immigrant, putting the hat on to keep his hair from tangling up.

“Hey, no need to be rude! It's the first time we talk civilly, don't ruin it,” says Thomas with a smirk.

“Fuck off, Thomas.”

“So we are in first name basis now!”

“If you don't stop I'm going to hit you again,” Alex says laughing, as he seats on the edge of the wooden bay.

Alexander doesn't know if is the tiredness or the drunkenness, but he is actually enjoying talking with Jefferson. He is quite curious as to why the man is talking to him in first place. Doesn't Thomas hate him? He is sure he is pretty hateable, to be honest, so he doesn't blame the man if he does.

“I don't hate you,” Hamilton stops walking,surprised by the fact that he  _ doesn't  _ and  _ that he just said it out loud.  _ John's voice pops in his head with a great advice, ‘Blame the alcohol!’. So he does, he blames the alcohol.

Jefferson seats beside him, and leans back supporting his weight on his arms. The southerner turns to look at Hamilton, “I don't hate you, too.”

The rays of light bright up the sky in beautiful shades of red and blue as the Sun starts rising over the horizon. Alex can hear someone yelling their names, and when he looks back at the house he sees four faint figures waving at them. They stand up and walk back together. And if someone saw them holding hands, they said nothing for the rest of the trip.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, beans! Here's another request! I've been pretty bussy lately, so I don't know if I will be able to update Stupid Little Things this week (ಥ﹏ಥ). tomorrow I have the Cambridge Test and I'm pretty nervous about it. Wish me luck, please. Thanks for all your patience and support, it means a lot!
> 
> Also, thanks to my lovely beta @smolchinerd, I love you, amor! Beans please check out their awesome fics "Life Expectancy" and "Blind to Reality" they aRE SO GOOD OMG!!! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @i-party-like-it-is-1776 at any time!!!


End file.
